E'zaiha Tehj
700px '' Die Dünen verändern sich mit dem Wind, aber die Wüste bleibt dieselbe.'' Intro= Im Umbau. |-| Aussehen= Eine weibliche Goldtatze von einer solchen Größe hat wohl kaum einer bisher zu Gesicht bekommen, denn Zaiha überragt selbst einige der Männer ihrer Rasse. Jedoch ist das neben den beiden unterschiedlichen Augen das einzige wirklich besondere an ihr. Ihre Haut ist dunkel, ihre Haare dunkel, alles in allem wirkt sie als wäre sie direkt der Wüste entsprungen. Die dunkle Haut ist übersät von großen und kleinen Narben. Mal von Klauen gerissen, mal von Waffen geschlagen. Das hellere Narbengewebe erweckt manches Mal den Eindruck dass ihre Haut getigert wäre, doch sieht man es vom nähern, erkennt man die grausame Wahrheit. Auch ihre Kleidung entbehrt jede Farbe.... "Is' ja auch klar, ne Jägerin in bunten Farben wäre keine gute Jägerin" |-| Besitz= Besitz? Nun... nicht viel, alles was sie am Leibe trägt gehört dem Stamm, selbst der Speer den sie mit sich führt, nennt sie selbst nicht ihren Besitz. Selbst jetzt wo der Stamm nicht mehr existiert... Inhalt der Taschen *zwei Messer *ein ca 4m langer Strick *Sand *kleine Tierknochen *Feuerstein und Stahl |-| Verhalten= Zaiha ist eine in den Traditionen des Stammes fest verwurzelte Jägerin. Personen die ihre Kultur nicht respektieren haben in ihr eine Feindin, die bevor sie überhaupt versucht mit Worten jemanden zu bekehren, eher zuschlägt. Städter und ihr Verhalten sind für sie eine fremde Welt mit der sie nichts zu tun haben möchte. Selbstvertrauen und ein gewisser Stolz scheinen ihr, neben ihrer Wildheit in die Wiege gelegt worden zu sein. Auch wenn manche vielleicht glauben das eine Traditionalistin vor den Männern nur buckelt und Mäuschen spielt, beweist Zaiha das Gegenteil. Sie weiß um ihre Rolle und um ihren Stand im Stamm und sie füllt diese nur zu gern auch. Einzig ihr Temperament und doch recht plumpe Art mit Worten sorgen dafür dass sie auch im Stamm aneckt. Den ‚schwächeren‘ Frauen im Stamm gegenüber zeigt sie sich beschützend und, auf ihre groteske Weise, fürsorglich, besonders einer kleiner Kräutersammlerin scheint sie wie ein schützender Schatten zu folgen. 700px |-| Fähigkeiten= |-| Beziehungen= Familie * Vater: E'Tehj Nunh † * Mutter: E'Ashara † * Schwester: E'tenah Tehj †: "Viel zu kurz war die Zeit mit dir." * Schwester: E'eve Tehj †: "Ich hoffe Azeyma hält dich in ihren Armen." Freunde * E'raya Yugi: "Wir sind wohl die Letzten..." Bekannte und Kameraden * E'inwah Tia: "So Azeyma es will, werden sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen." Das Gesicht kenne ich * Vanille - "Bist so gut wie ich dachte. Nächstes Mal gewinne ich." Ungemocht bis verhasst * Bleichgesicht - "Man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben." In Erinnerung * Stamm der Eh †: "Für euch lebe ich, für euch jage ich, für euch sterbe ich... doch dass ich die bin die überlebt ist eine Schande." * E'rin Kagah †: "..." * E'jhiro Nunh †: "Wir haben unsere Schuld erfüllt... doch war es das wert?" * E'tahz Nunh †: "Du sprachst von Freiheit... nun sind wir frei." * E'shoro Nunh †: "..." * E'levy Kagah †: "..." * E'sanja Odh† : "..." * E'raidon Tia †: "..." * E'rahj Nunh †: "..." * E'mharia Jahz †: "Du fehlst mir. Ich wünschte wir könnten noch einmal gemeinsam jagen." * E'malena Ragah †: "Mit dir ging so viel verloren." * E'jhol Tia †: "Lehrmeister, Freund, Verbündeter... du bist gegangen." |-| Gerüchte= * "Soll die Einzige gewesen sein die den Kampf gegen die Amalj'aa überlebt hat. Armes Ding" * "Scheint kein wirkliches Ziel mehr zu haben und nimmt jeden Söldner-Auftrag an, der sich ihr bietet." * "Ich dachte die wäre tot..." * "Hab gehört dass sie immer wenn es darum geht, dass die Nunh sich bald weitere Frauen wählen, verdrückt um 'jagen' zu gehen." * "Ständig fordert sie Männer heraus, fast als wolle sie beweisen, dass sie stärker als sie alle ist." 700px |-| Galerie= Zaihaback.png Zaihaundrahjkleiner.png|"Rahj... " Zaiha.png Zaihaheader.png Raya und Zaiha.png|Raja und Zaiha |-| OOC= Kontakt Shanya oder Discord: Shanya#6371 Credits Musik: Solace - Blood Oil Gold Design: by me